


【铁盾】【双性转】不婚主义者

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk





	【铁盾】【双性转】不婚主义者

　　（上）

　　托妮·史塔克不会结婚。

　　这个想法她十岁那年第一次提起，那时候她还坐在霍华德的膝盖上，说这话时语气随意却有着不容动摇的坚定——因为那个时候，被父亲捧在手心里长大的小公主觉得自己无所不能，在她为自己计划好的灿烂一生里，不会有婚姻的位置。

　　二十岁的托妮早就忘了十岁时的荒唐稚语，也没空去缅怀过去，她忙着放浪形骸，忙着对那些指责她的人大吼：“我是托妮·史塔克，我他妈的想干什么就干什么，我想干谁就干谁，谁都管不着！”

　　又是十年过去，三十岁的托妮开始有所收敛，她和所有过分关心她婚姻问题的人开了个天大的玩笑，编纂了一段“托妮·史塔克在学生时代狠狠地受过一次情伤于是决定这辈子都不要结婚”的故事，把它登出去并且宣称“这才是官方版本，我保证它足够精彩，所以别再听那些缺乏想象力的媒体胡扯了”。

　　不过还是有很多人愿意相信民间版本，因为官方版本每隔一阵子就会更新一次，每次托妮爱上的人和那人悲惨去世的原因都不太一样。

　　现在托妮站在四十岁的门槛上，遇到了史蒂芬·罗杰斯。

　　第一眼看见美国队长本人时，钢铁侠的第一个想法是：“你当年女扮男装上战场的时候是怎么藏住你傲人的胸围的？”

　　托妮还不小心把这个想法给说出口了，语气轻佻，导致史蒂芬冲上来就准备揍她，她赶紧掀开面甲自证性别。

　　钢铁铠甲掩盖了身材曲线，电子合成音模糊了声音特征，美国队长直到钢铁侠主动打开面甲才意识到这具铁壳里是个女人，她的动作停住了，犹豫这一拳要不要打下去：在二十一世纪，同性之间互相调侃身材是正常的社交行为吗？

　　托妮眨了眨眼睛，看上去真诚且无辜，史蒂芬缓缓放下了拳头，决定礼尚往来。

　　“你的屁股也不错。”她说。

　　显然，史蒂芬是认真的，她说什么话都是认真的，而当她刻意想要表现出“认真”时，她红唇之间吐露出的话语字字句句犹如誓言。

　　比如现在，史蒂芬说，我是个不婚主义者。

　　托妮的反应是干笑了两声并评价说这个玩笑不怎么样。

　　可是史蒂芬用那种犹如誓言的语气又重复了一遍，并且补充：“我反对人类社会现有的婚姻制度。那本质上是一种剥削，一种交易，一份冰冷的合同，一纸无情的契约，说它是爱情的坟墓相当恰当，因为它会在爱情之中掺入杂质，这无疑是一种玷污。”

　　“不过就人类社会目前的情况而言，这一纸无情的契约也是对婚姻中弱势那一方的保护。弱势者受婚姻保护，强势者对婚姻负责——世上千千万万对没有爱情或者爱情消逝的夫妻就是这么共同生活下去的。某种程度上来说，正是婚姻维系了爱情，虽然可能有点，唔，苟延残喘。”

　　托妮觉得自己的意见相当客观中立，但是史蒂芬仍旧不满地抿紧了嘴唇。

　　“那样的爱情也太廉价了。”

　　哇，我就知道这姑娘比她看上去的样子要疯多了。托妮心想。

　　身为美国队长、身为史蒂芬·罗杰斯，于肩上大义、于心中私情，她都毫无保留地投入，哪怕战友妥协，哪怕不被理解，哪怕万人都把火熄灭，她也会将手中的火把高高举起，宁为玉碎，不为瓦全。

　　（中）

　　托妮和史蒂芬在一起了。

　　轻咬着史蒂芬的下唇时，托妮忽然意识到她并不是那么旗帜鲜明的不婚主义者，甚至可以说，她内心深处仍旧把婚姻看作是对爱情的最高礼赞。或者说，婚姻是普罗大众心目中对爱情的最高礼赞。

　　她只要说“我要和史蒂芬结婚了”，那么全世界知道她以前是个什么德性的人都会知道她有多爱史蒂芬。

　　然而一开始托妮就承诺过，没有“美国队长为了爱情放下从前对婚姻的偏见”之类的戏码，她们不会结婚——她们只是决定了要共度一生。

　　托妮安慰自己，平息下心中隐约的不安：如果她爱你，她就不会离开，如果她不爱你，那婚戒也留不住她，况且，这个世界上能用来表达爱意的方式还有很多。

　　托妮喜欢抱着史蒂芬，感受她体内散发出的热量，她觉得自己可以把头埋在史蒂芬身上任何一个地方就那么过一天。她还消除了史蒂芬心中某个小小的误解。

　　“你的胸当然很棒，太棒了，无法用语言形容。呃，我自己当然也有，但显然，它们不是一个量级的。不不不，我最喜欢的部位其实是腹肌，你知道你的腹肌多迷人吗，那柔软又坚韧的触感太奇妙了……”

　　托妮当然也喜欢和史蒂芬接吻。接吻这方面史蒂芬可是托妮手把手带出来的小学徒，托妮可喜欢在众目睽睽之下展示她的教学成果了。

　　那时候史蒂芬的手必然会搭在她的肩膀上，又想把她推开又想把她拉近，但托妮知道史蒂芬是个有些走极端的人，她拒绝时就会坚决拒绝，而她没拒绝差不多就代表了她喜欢，所以之后她们经常在战场上未散的硝烟中接吻，史蒂芬有些颤抖的手指慢慢向上、慢慢向上，最后滑过托妮的肩膀，勾住托妮的脖子索取更多。

　　托妮最喜欢的事情是和史蒂芬一起起床。这个场景中往往包含了凌乱的床单和四散的衣物，昭示着昨晚发生的一切。这时候托妮会想起史蒂芬被她用手指或舌头给予高潮时那动人的表情，会想起她们第一次做爱的那个夜晚，史蒂芬刚留长不久的头发散落在肩头，托妮用空闲的那只手扶住她的腰，靠在她耳边，吸吮着她的耳垂，然后低声说：“听着，史蒂芬，我要对你做，春天对樱桃树做的事情……”

　　但是还不够，远远不够。

　　托妮想读尽这世上所有的情诗——尤其是史蒂芬沉睡数年于是错过的部分，想搂着史蒂芬说“我永远永远爱你”，这中间要加上好多个永远，多到能一路延伸至七十年前，再绕回七十年后，画一个巨大的圈，把她俩绑在一起。

　　她们很幸福。这幸福中的一个小小插曲是，托妮犯了个错。

　　托妮从来就不擅长忍耐，她自己也知道这点，她是有欲望就立刻去满足欲望的人，所以忍了这么久才犯错已经是她努力的成果了。

　　在和史蒂芬一起看爆米花电影然后哈哈大笑的时候托妮差点没忍住，在没有天灾也没有反派忽然跳出来捣乱的黄昏街道上漫步时托妮也差点没忍住。

　　而给了托妮致命一击的是似乎不那么浪漫的场景。

　　刚洗完澡的史蒂芬裹着浴巾从浴室里走出来，她说吹风机会弄得她很痒，所以一向只用干毛巾擦头发，因此金色的发丝还带着些微的潮湿，在暖黄的灯光下泛着和平日有些微妙不同的色泽。

　　她嘴里哼着歌，在看向托妮时忽然露出一个笑容，然后走过来，把手伸到托妮发间，将一根头发在手指上绕了几圈，轻轻扯了下来。

　　她把手伸到托妮面前，像是在邀功似的说：“托妮，你有白头发。”

　　就是这个瞬间，成了压死托妮耐心的最后一根稻草，她忽然抓住史蒂芬的手腕，看着她的眼睛，脱口而出：“我们结婚好吗？”

　　史蒂芬愣了一下，错愕地张开了嘴。

　　托妮心想，完蛋了。

　　史蒂芬轻轻转了一下手腕，把手从托妮手中抽出来，轻声回答她：“不。”

　　史蒂芬说“不”，就意味着没有斡旋的余地了。不过托妮现在并不在意求婚的结果，她只在乎史蒂芬生气了没，她现在立刻跪地求饶还能不能挽回这个错误。

　　但事实上史蒂芬没有生气，这件事也没造成更多的尴尬和芥蒂，正如史蒂芬所说：“因为相爱很简单，我觉得这几乎是世界上最简单的事情。它仅发生在两颗心、两个自由的灵魂之间，从不牵扯其他。”

　　这之后不久，托妮问史蒂芬：“能授权我去弄对戒指来吗？”

　　看见史蒂芬挑起眉毛，托妮赶紧补充说明：“一对尾戒。”

　　史蒂芬歪过头思考了一下：“成对的尾戒？”

　　“我觉得对于我们来说含义深远。”

　　是的，史蒂芬显然也这么觉得，她爽快地伸出手让托妮测量她小指的尺寸，第二天偷偷和娜塔莎分享了这件事，猜测托妮会选钻石的还是有色宝石的。

　　事实证明托妮·史塔克实在是个难以捉摸的人，她带着两枚金戒指回来的时候史蒂芬笑得差点从床上滚下去。

　　（下）

　　托妮把那份协议带回来给史蒂芬看的时候，她既没有同意签字，也没有立刻拒绝。

　　托妮倒是希望史蒂芬这次也能干脆利落地说个“不”，然后她可以立刻回去复命：“美国队长说不，那结果绝对就是不了，你们还想我怎么争取，出卖色相哄骗她签吗？我倒是想问问她有没有什么东西想出卖色相哄骗我签。”

　　但是她们都清楚这是个两难的局面，史蒂芬需要时间去思考是因为她的感性和理性正在作出不同的选择。要命的是托妮和史蒂芬在这件事上本就意见不同，有一半的时间里她俩坐在一起权衡利弊，剩下的一半时间就拿来吵架，有一次差点演变成打架，不过那次她俩都刚泡进浴缸里，没人舍得站起来，避免了一次危机。

　　史蒂芬仍在犹豫。她不喜欢这样摇摆不定的感觉，她宁愿有一连串的迫不得已接连袭来，把她逼上其中一条路，这样她就不用像现在这样，抱着托妮环在她身前的手臂，心中五味杂陈。

　　正是在史蒂芬觉得一切仿佛钝刀子割肉的这天夜里，托妮忽然翻身坐起来开灯，然后把史蒂芬摇醒。

　　史蒂芬看了一眼床头的钟：“你知道半夜两点被人晃醒是什么感觉吗？”

　　“不知道。认识你之前半夜两点我一般都没睡——我倒是很清楚下午两点被人叫醒的感觉。”

　　托妮下床去拿来那份快被她们给翻烂了的协议递给史蒂夫：“如果你不想签就撕了吧，撕完之后还可以扔我脸上。然后我就去汇报说咱俩翻脸了，他们想通缉你什么的请随意。”

　　史蒂芬觉得可能是自己还没完全睡醒才会产生幻觉，她揉了揉眼睛，反问道：“什么？”

　　“我要成全你。我要成全你的宁为玉碎不为瓦全，我知道你想要什么，你想要壮绝，想要一往无前，想要轰轰烈烈。你压根儿不想委曲求全，你在动摇是因为你不想与我为敌——这不应该，史蒂芬，这不应该，我他妈爱死你皱着眉头咬紧牙关和全世界作对的样子了！你不能剥夺我欣赏的权利！来，做你想做的事情，和我打一架，然后远走高飞，去贯彻你的信念，然后我收拾好这个烂摊子就打个电话叫你回来。来！给我这个机会，让我成就你的英雄伟业，让我当你的敌人，让我当你的反派，让我的名字在你传记的某页里多占一个位置，让今后所有孩子在历史课考试的时候都得面对一个问题：为什么钢铁侠和美国队长在打了个你死我活之后还是选择了共度余生？为什么她们连死了之后都埋在一起生前却从未结婚？”

　　托妮正在现实中编织出史蒂芬梦中才有的对爱情最绮丽的幻想，因此史蒂芬开口时近乎哽咽：“因为我爱你。因为婚姻太浅薄，不够定义你我；因为永恒太短暂，不够用来相爱。”

　　“给你满分。”托妮低下头给了史蒂芬一个吻，然后兴奋地准备去策划史蒂芬的逃亡，“我去给你收拾行李。你想去哪儿？欧洲？亚洲？大洋洲？南极洲？或者我就偷偷把你藏在大厦里，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方……”

　　“过来这儿躺下，或者坐下，总之停止收拾行李和帮我策划流亡，听我好好说。”史蒂芬拍了拍枕头，“我这几天总在想这件事，我们现在很被动，究其原因，是你在给我施压。”

　　“这是打架的前奏？”

　　“我的意思是，政府只能通过你来给我施压，他们觉得通过你能使我忌惮，让我不会和他们闹个鱼死网破。所以我们甚至没有谈判的余地，只能被他们牵着鼻子走。这一切的前提是，我们两个立场对立，情感上却是一伙的，这个情况让政府可以借力打力，让我们互相牵制内部消化。只有改变这种被动局面，我们才有机会坐下来进行有效的谈判，独立宣言都尚且有过三份草稿，我凭什么要签我没资格对内容提意见的协议？”

　　“也就是说咱俩得装模作样地打一架，还得是带队打。”托妮伸出手揉着史蒂芬的脸颊，“互相承诺不打脸好吗？我觉得我下不去手。然后我们商量一下队友分配……首先，猎鹰和冬兵肯定是你那边的，其次，我想挑走娜塔莎……”

　　“不行。”史蒂芬拍开托妮的手，“实话告诉你我还在介意呢，你和娜塔莎的事情。”

　　“小辣椒和你描述的时候绝对添油加醋了！”托妮叫道，“而且你才是真的和她有段往事的那个，她吻过你！”

　　“我们两个都清楚翻起这种旧账来的时候谁胜算比较大，对吧？”

　　“是的，你手上可用的牌比较多，但我这里有王炸，还是两张：巴基·巴恩斯，还有我爸。”

　　“起来！”史蒂芬在被子底下踹了托妮一脚，“看来带队打架之前我们有必要来一次一对一。”

　　“有道理。兵对兵，王对王。”

　　（尾声）

　　五十岁的托妮·史塔克还是没有结婚。

　　而且她愈发搞不懂为什么还有人会关心这个无聊的问题，但看在史蒂芬的份上，她还是耐着性子回答：“这不是明摆着的事情吗？因为我和我的爱人都是不婚主义者。”

　　因为婚姻太浅薄。

　　因为永恒太短暂。


End file.
